Recess enemies (Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay) cuss in class / grounded
Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students some maths lessons. Miss Finster: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Clyde Philmore raised his hand. Miss Finster: Yes, Clyde? Clyde: Twelve? Miss Finster: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Jocko: I think I know the answer, Miss Finster. Koreo mocked Jocko in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Koreo: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Jocko: Shut up, fattie! Koreo: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME FATTIE, YA F***ING DOOFUS! Miss Finster was shocked and horrified. Miss Finster: Koreo, did you just say the F-word?? Koreo: Doofus? Jocko: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing fata**.'' Miss Finster: Jocko! Koreo: Why the f***not? Miss Finster: Koreo! Buster: Dude, you just said f*** again! Miss Finster: Buster! Cheay: F***. Miss Finster: Cheay! Koreo: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Miss Finster: How would you like to go see Principal Prickly? Koreo: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Miss Finster: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Koreo: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Koreo picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Koreo: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Miss Finster?' Miss FInster stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen in shock. Buster: Holy s***, dude. Miss Finster: Alright, that's it! It's the principal's office for you four, now march! Then Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay went to Prickly's office in disgrace, and Chucko Kowalski sat in the chair in front of Principal Prickly's office and grunted. Inside Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was very upset with Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay. Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your mothers-- Jocko: shocked You called my mom?! Principal Prickly: That's right. Jocko: terrified Oh, no, dude! Koreo: Principal Prickly, can I ask a question? Principal Prickly: Okay, what? Koreo: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Buster: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Buster: Nowhere. Jocko: Uh, we heard them from Miss Finster a few times before. Buster: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Boys, I seriously doubt that Miss Finster ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay started laughing. Koreo: He-he-he-he! Sweet! Principal Prickly: All right, that's it! I've had enough of all your foul profanity! I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks! The door suddenly slammed opened, and the boys' mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Buster: Uh-oh. Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Buster's mum: This just isn't like you, Buster. Cheay's mum: You neither, Cheay. Jocko's mum: What did my son say, Principal Prickly? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Prickly: No, it was worse than that. Jocko's mum: The F-Word?! Principal Prickly: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the moms looked at the list. Buster's mum: Oh, dear God. Jocko's mum: What the heck is a rim job? Koreo's mum: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Koreo's mum while Jocko's mum frowned in anger and disgust at Koreo's mum. Jocko's mum: Young man, you will tell Principal Prickly this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Jocko: I--I-- Buster: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Koreo: It was the TV show called South Park. Buster: Dude! Koreo: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Jocko's mum: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Prickly: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Jocko's mum: South Park is a very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Prickly: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Koreo: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Koreo's mum: angrily Koreo! Koreo: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That movie has warped my fragile little mind. Buster's mum: Come on, Buster. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Cheay's mum: You too, Cheay. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Jocko's mum: You three, Jocko. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Koreo's mum: You four, Koreo. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. CAST Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster Paul as Jocko Joey as Koreo Dave as Cheay Salli as Jocko's mum Kimberly as Koreo's mum Allison as Buster's mum Kate as Cheay's mum Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Buster Gets Grounded Category:Cheay Gets Grounded